Firm Dose Of Reality For Kate Kane
by changingdestiny40
Summary: After being shown the disrespectful, ultra feministic trailer for "Batwoman" by his good friends Oliver Queen and Deadpool, Bruce Wayne goes off to give his entitled cousin a firm piece of his mind, and hopefully knock some sense into her, while the other two men accompany him for silent, emotional support.


**Hello everyone. This part parodic, but mostly serious, one shot will be a dose of reality towards Kate Kane from Bruce Wayne, with help from Oliver and Deadpool. It's my way of addressing the feministic back half of the "Batwoman" trailer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", "Deadpool", or "Batwoman".**

_The Arrow Cave_

Oliver was busy in the Arrowcave, wearing his suit while doing pushups, when a portal opened up in the cave. He quickly got up and grabbed one of his custom made knives while adopting a battle stance. He relaxed though when the person from the portal jumped out and entered the room.

"Man oh man you have got to see this. You have absolutely got to see this f******* bulls****", Deadpool said to him and Oliver's expression changed to curiosity and worry about his friend's tone.

"What's the problem Wade ?", Oliver asked him while fitting out a towel to dry himself.

"The problem ? The PROBLEM ?! The problem is this motherf****** trailer which shows the rise of Kate Kane, our dear friend Bruce's cousin, as she takes his mantle and let me tell you, but the back half is really bad and so disrespectful towards him."

Oliver listened gravely to Deadpool's words, and decided to check this out for himself. He took the phone from the other man's hand and watched the trailer for himself. At first he did not see what the problem was, though he could see that Kate had a lot to learn such as not rushing into things. When he got to the back half however, his eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth dropped open. When he was finished, he slammed his hand down onto the bench standing next to him, a slightly angry expression upon his face.

"I can't believe this. I cannot freaking believe this. I'm going to go and take care of this right away", Oliver said with firm determination and got ready to go and give Kate a peace of his mind. At that moment, he suddenly had a better idea and shared it with Deadpool, causing the other man to grin. The foul mouthed antihero then used his portal opening device to open a new portal and out came tumbling Bruce Wayne himself. After he landed on the ground, he immediately jumped up and assumed a fighting stance.

Seeing who it was though, the billionaire and former crime fighter relaxed but gave his friends a slightly annoyed expression.

"Not that I'm happy to see you guys as always, but what is the meaning of this ?", Bruce demanded. "I was just about to do the fun tango with Selina after she just came to me wearing a two piece lacy bra." Deadpool on his part wolf whistled upon hearing this and began to have some very dirty thoughts about that until Bruce turned and glared at him, causing him to completely sober up and get to the matter at hand.

"The reason we called you here pal is because there's something you really need to see", Deadpool said to him. He and Oliver then took the phone and turned on the "Batwoman" trailer for Bruce to watch. Bruce watched the trailer, getting to see snapshots of his cousin's life but disheartened that his city felt like he'd abandoned them. He did not regret hanging up the cape and starting a life with Selina Kyle, but he could see that he shouldn't have left so abruptly, either as himself or as Batman, at least without a proper explanation.

He was also not surprised that Kate was a lesbian, something the entire Wayne/Kane knew about and supported, and hoped that the lady she was seeing was a good woman. He was a little annoyed though that Kate was able to find his secret lair and wondered if he'd need to get a new security guard for Wayne Tower since this guy would obviously not be able to stop highly trained individuals, especially villainous ones, from breaking in.

Shortly thereafter, he came across what had Oliver so upset and Deadpool so riled up.

_"__The suit is literal perfection"_, the young guard said with confidence, to which Kate replied, _"It will be, once it fits a woman"_.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE HERE!", Bruce immediately shouted, shock and indignation written upon his face. He then continued to watch in disbelief, hands on his hips, as the trailer continued while having "_I'm A Woman"_ play in the background, which also annoyed him a bit despite the music itself having a good rhythm. Bruce on his part had no problem with strong women. It's partly why he fell in love with Selina. His problem was with the fact that the back half of the trailer took it to the max so that it came off as ultra-feminist and anti-male. He also did not appreciate the aura of entitlement his cousin was portraying as though she was the center of the universe, which she was most certainly not.

He also listened to the part where Kate's dad called her a female version of him, causing him to roll his eyes at that. Bruce was a lot of things, but he never acted entitled or flaunted his masculinity. The trailer finally came to an end, and when he'd thought he'd heard everything in his life that was outrageous, boy was he proven wrong.

_"__I'm not going to let a man take credit for a woman's work"_, followed by her wearing a redesigned version of HIS costume. At first there was a look of horror upon his face, which soon morphed into a look of righteous fury. He then turned to Deadpool, his face red.

"I demand that you immediately transport all 3 of us to the Batcave. I need to have some words with my cousin."

"I'd be more than happy to buddy, and believe me when I say that I've got your back", Deadpool responded happily, eager to see Bruce tear a new one into Kate.

"I've got your back to man, and let's go do this", Oliver added. Deadpool then opened up a new portal and the 3 men entered it, headed to Gotham City and the Batcave.

_Gotham City, the Batcave, before the security guard remakes Bruce's suit for Kate_

Kate was in the middle of doing some boxing exercise when a portal materialized in front of her. She quickly stopped and took a defensive stance but then relaxed upon seeing her cousin, along with the famous Oliver Queen and a man in red spandex she'd never seen before. She was very surprised to see Bruce after so long, wondering where he'd been all of this time. She then noticed that he had a very angry look on his face and that it was directed at her, causing her to frown in concern.

"Not that I'm happy to see you again, but what's with the hostility I'm sensing from you ?", She asked him curiously. Bruce took a deep breath, and then addressed her.

"How about the fact that I just found out that you feel entitled to my mission and your sense of entitlement in general which frankly, as far as I'm concerned, comes off as man hating ?", Bruce said to her, hands on his hips while glaring at her. Kate immediately felt affronted and returned his glare.

"What do you mean man hating ? And for the record, the reason I decided to take up your mantle is because you abandoned our city and someone had to step in. Might as well be me", she said to him, a hint of mild condescending in her tone, something Bruce picked up on. He took a deep breath, and then continued.

"I don't have a problem with you wanting to save the city. What I have a problem with is that you feel as though my mission is owed to you and that you can do better than I can, namely in regards to my suit which, for the record, is already awesome all on its own. How dare you say that about it and how dare you flaunt your womanhood around and act like you're the center of the universe. You are not, and it's time you start realizing that."

"Also, you are nothing like me. While I do believe that you really want to help protect our city and save your girlfriend, which I'm all for, I can tell you for a fact that I don't flaunt my gender around and nor did I feel like I was entitled to my mission, even though it is, respectfully, my mission. That's another thing you should consider."

"Furthermore, just because you're a female doesn't make you better than me, which is also another reason why I'm angry with you for your comments regarding my suit, not to mention that I've had years of being the Dark Knight. And everyone is supposed to show each other the proper respect regardless of gender. Women towards men, and men towards women instead of either the ultra feminism or male macho we have going on nowadays."

"Finally, you said that you're not going to let a man take credit for a woman's work. Actually, and let me lay out it to you straight sister. While what you said is true in and of itself, the full truth is that no one, male or female, should take credit for anyone else's work and that's what you're literally doing to me. You're planning on redesigning MY suit, using MY gadgets, gear, and other equipment, claiming MY mission, and you're operating from my base of operations."

"That's why I referred to your attitude as man hating, since you imply that it's bad when a man takes credit for a woman's work but then feel that you, a woman, can do the same to me, a man. I'm really not pleased by this."

"Having said all of that, I will give you my blessing to protect this city in my absence since you clearly care about it, but after I take it upon myself to find and bring home your girlfriend since I care about you and to remind this city that I also care about them."

"In light of that, I'll be taking my suit with me before you ruin it, along the rest of my Batman supplies and equipment. You on the other hand, if you really want to take over my mission, will have to create or purchase your own suit, gadgets, and equipment. I'll let you keep this cave though since you need a secure base, and I'll also be there to help you from time to time when you need it, but I will not allow you, or anyone else, to disrespect my suit or legacy, whether directly or indirectly and especially under the name of feminism. Am I making myself clear ?"

Kate on her part could do nothing but look down and nod silently, feeling nothing but shame over how she had been acting as she been preparing to take over her cousin's mission, knowing everything he just said to her was the truth.

"I'm so sorry Bruce. Everything you said is the truth and all I can say is that I got caught up with the idea of being Batwoman, and I really do want to help the city. It doesn't excuse my behavior however and my attitude was out of line. And yes, it was wrong of me to plan to take your suit and redesign it as my own instead of getting my own suit. Thanks for knocking some sense into me and I really am sorry", she said to him, her eyes glistening with tears. Bruce responded by moving towards her and wrapping her in a hug.

"I forgive you Kate, just don't behave like that again and we won't have any more problems" he said to her as they separated from the embrace. Oliver and Deadpool on their parts smiled at the scene, and then Oliver spoke up and said to Kate,

"In this line of work, there's one very important thing you must always remember, and it's that it's not our gender but who we are as people that makes us people. And as long as you allow yourself to find the hero that's inside of you instead of using your womanhood to define it, you'll be ready to face what life has in store for you." Kate smiled at his words and nodded her head, agreeing with him while wiping her eyes, while Deadpool just stood by, happy that this mess was fixed and that Miss. Kate here learned her lesson.

Once all was said and done, the 4 individuals inside of the cave decided to hurry and rescue Kate's girlfriend from the crazy, blond, Harley Quinn wanna be psycho and they planned and strategized as to how they were going to do it, something Oliver, Bruce, and Deadpool told her to especially take note of since that was important in their line of work instead of going in blind.

After a plan was put into place, Bruce put on his uniform, Kate put on a ski mask, and the two of them, with Oliver and Deadpool, went off and successfully rescued the woman in trouble, who recognized Kate based upon her body build and ran into her arms while the 3 men captured and secured miss crazy lady and then handed her to the GCPD and the Crows.

Afterwards Kate and her girlfriend engaged in a make out session, causing Bruce and Oliver to look away in embarrassment though Deadpool pretty much looked at the scene with intense interest until the other two men smacked him upside his head. Bruce then flew off to address the city, apologized for the way he left them, and promised that he'd always be there for him and announced that a new successor would take over in the meantime.

Bruce also followed through on what he told Kate and took all of his equipment with him when he left, after which Kate designed her own unique suit, built her own gadgets, and received a bit of extra training from both Bruce, Oliver, and Deadpool, though she and the first two men sometimes had to put Deadpool in his place since he sometimes made inappropriate jokes during training sessions. But everything worked out alright for everyone while he and Oliver were beyond relieved that Bruce got through to Kate and caused her to stop acting like an ultra-feminist who thought she was the center of the universe.

**The End**

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot of mine.**

**I had watched the trailer for myself but had regrettably not seen the problem at first. After reading what the fandom had to say and then watching it for a second time, I now see it and understand that it came off as anti-male, ultra-feministic, and disrespectful towards Batman.**

**Not only that, but among the YouTube comments I also learned that a gay man and some his friends, along with a self-described bleeding heart liberal, did not like it either. And it was the same for some women as well and if those particular people did not like the trailer either, then there's a problem here and one Mr. Berlanti and Miss. Sarah should address.**

**I'm going to watch "Batwoman" anyway since I enjoy most superhero stuff, but what they and the CW did with the back half of the trailer was wrong, unacceptable, and I don't blame the fandom for being angry, feeling that shows like "Daredevil", "Gotham", and "Arrow" were canceled to make room for the ultra-feministic "Batwoman".**

**Even one YouTuber, after watching the trailer, began to feel like Thanos actions made sense when he wiped out half of humanity.**

**In my personal opinion, Miss. Queller, who's over "Supergirl", should probably also be in charge of "Batwoman" since she has the sense to give men full respect and common decency in her writing, despite sometimes using politics within some of her narratives, and it's something Mr. Berlanti and Miss. Sarah should learn from in regards to creating true gender equality and respect instead of having gone over the top with girl power focus in this trailer.**

**And so at the end of the day, the back half of the "Batwoman" trailer had major issues and those two executive producers, along with the CW, royally screwed up. I can only hope that the entire series won't be an ultra-feministic and disrespectful to men mess like how the trailer was.**

**Oh, and I personally liked the Batwoman suit but Bruce would probably have a severe problem with it since it's his suit.**

**Have a good day.**


End file.
